Computing systems may be reset, or include one or more components or sub-systems that may be reset, by an external signal received via a physical layer interface. On technique for communicating an in-band reset is to halt a clock signal provided to a physical layer interface. Currently, detection of absence of a clock signal is accomplished using relatively complex analog circuitry.